


Your Highness

by DramatistArtisan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Riding, Shibari, adult au, arsene is proud of his boy, based on a va asmr, dragon au Akira, dragon dicks cuz im not a coward, i slipped in another cool thief as reader's mom lol, princess x thief au, royal au, top af akira, well very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: "Knock, knock, knock~," The door creaks agonizingly slowly as your husband walks into your shared bedchambers without so much a sound. It has been some time since your betrothal to Joker, his true name is Akira Kurusu. It is explained to you, Dragonkin holds two names: battle names and gifted names. A warrior of the shadows one that often is used to cause chaos in the heart of enemy lands. You are to marry a Phantom Thief-- at least that is what it can be best translated from Dragos. You have no reason to fear him, spite makes you not fear him, but Akira made sure to promise to never hurt you; it is dishonorable to harm one's mate.Based on the asmr by Seikyuu VA
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHuggamugCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/gifts).



> I want to thank both Seikyuu for his amazing voice acting and thehuggamugcafe for this idea!  
> Edit found out Freebird97 made the dragon Akira au go check the fic 'Inferno'

Dragons are a rarity in itself to find let alone meet one; given how they rather live amongst themselves rather than humans, humans who often act on fear than logical reasons. You understood why this alliance is important more than anyone, however, it does mean you _agreed_ to it. Arsene Lupin, the elder of all dragonkin with your mother Filibus an old heroine of times of dragonkin-human war. Their plan is simple, marriage, for that solves everything at this age! It is insulting beyond words and disrespectful your heart. Arsene offered his apprentice and future elder, Joker. You wonder why he is named Joker; "He probably is a joke to everyone," You think out loud as you toy with ruffles of your blouse, "Bet he's ugly too." Groaning as you lock eyes on the carriage passing the palace gates. Lovely, today you are meeting the bastard who you are betrothed to. Getting up from a small chair beside the window for when you feel like writing or reading, you fix yourself before meeting this _Joker..._

* * *

"Your highness," He is not what you expected. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He bows as he holds your hand making the gesture to kiss it but the contact never happens. Good, it is a mutual feeling of _I don't know you_ thus both of you are formal with each other.

"The pleasure is all mine, Joker." Playing nice only because your mother is right beside you.

He smiles at you when he rises to release your hand, the mask is strange though you understand it to be a cultural thing. The Dragonfolk are weird. You don't speak any further as the older adults talk to one another. They both sound like proud parents as they boast about both of you. A game of impression.

Averting your gaze anywhere but your betrothed eyes remain on you much to your dislike, it is as if he can peer into your souls. You glare at him quickly before following your mother as she orders afternoon tea to be prepared. Joker blinked several times through off by your glare before he trails behind with a sly smirk on his face.

* * *

_"Knock, knock, knock_ ~," The door creaks agonizingly slowly as your husband walks into your shared bedchambers without so much a sound. It has been some time since your betrothal to Joker, his true name is Akira Kurusu. It is explained to you, Dragonkin holds two names: battle names and gifted names. A warrior of the shadows one that often is used to cause chaos in the heart of enemy lands. You are to marry a Phantom Thief-- at least that is what it can be best translated from Dragos. You have no reason to fear him, spite makes you not fear him, but Akira made sure to promise to never hurt you; it is dishonorable to harm one's mate.

You find that ironic given how you are tied up with rope keeping your hands back while also… He made sure the rope that binds you to **_accentuate_ **your breasts. It is embarrassing and worse is how he entered so casually. The mask slightly intimates you when he doesn't remove it at the door, he usually takes it off when you both are alone; his tail swaying behind him.

You wiggle to get up, though, you have to stop when you catch his eyes shining with delight.

He hums, "Oh! Good, you're _finally awake_." The door is closed and locked behind him, the echoing sound of his shoes hitting the wooden flooring nearly has you recoil in fear; it is the walk of a stalking predator. However, pride is not going to let you do such a thing as cowardice to him.

You had fallen asleep after being put in the bedchambers, add to your laying down position on your side facing the door, it could not be helped. Joker chuckling as he walks with a suave sway towards the grand king-size bed. Chuckling turning into a mocking laugh of pure sadistic delight at your position. You looked like a beautiful storybook princess held captive by a cruel prince. Hm, how he loves your choice in attire, a dress of whites and reds with top bordering on exposing your breasts if one yank it harshly downwards.

That glare of yours if swords would be stabbing him endlessly into the heart. "Now, don't give me that look, highness." That title is usually one of respect; Joker makes it sound like a title for a royal pet. "That look truly doesn't suit you." The mocking tone of care that matches how he must see you as a royal pet that acted out for attention. His fiery little royal human is always ready to attack him even if it is through poisonous words or vicious glares. "Hmpf," Onyx eyes are cold as ice and sharp as black diamonds. "Are you," Leans down so his face is nearly close to yours when he is right in front of the bed. His gloved hand tilting your head up to keep you focused on him," _Going to behave now_?"

You puff, "Sure, I'll be good," Fluttering your eyelashes as you act nice as he wants. An act you know he can see right through. "I promise."

Joker pulls away annoyed, "Tsk, don't lie to me! We both know you're in one of your moods."

Your eyes refusing to make eye contact with him again. There are… Moods in this arrangement. You refuse his approaches to the point of ignoring your mother's _'advice_ ' on simply letting the dragon prince have his way with you. A crude way to dumb down what she really meant but you are upset with her! If this is all in the name of peace then you rather have a war! You did not trust nor like him despite his rather understanding and gentle way of attempting to court you. The anger you have towards him is a bit blinding.

"The second I untie you, you'll likely go on to cause even more mischief." Ah, mischief. He never met a woman so mischievous and so coy beside the coyness of Panther and her mistress Carman. 

You are like a mischievous cat toying something not yours until caught; a spoiled brat, a brat with power and a sound mind. Joker saw that in his reporting to Arsene about your kingdom. 

Lifting yourself up to sit down and looking up at him with a pained trained expression. "I won't," Faking tears. "Please, Joker, these ropes hurt." Eyes watering.

"Oh, please. That might fool some of the Court but we both know-- I know you far better than that." His voice raises with a sternness causing you to sneer at him along with those cutting glares. A sad yet exasperated sigh follows, "Oh, _I've told you, I've told you, I've told you_ ," Hands hovering as if to hold your face in the palms of his leather-covered hands. "That if you attempt another stunt like that," Leaning down once more now to whisper in your ear. **_"I'll tie you up."_ ** You shiver though not from the heat touching your room temperature skin. No, you shivered because he proved to be able to keep his promises! You tested him and he passed leaving you to his mercy.

“Joker--”

“Trust me, I know how you feel about those ‘stuffy war meetings’,” Playing the sympathizing card as he quotes your words from a conversation a while ago. “But stuffing a tact in the General’s chair is hardly something someone of your status should do.” He purrs out each word as mixing scolding yet admiring his soon to be _mate_ . It confuses you as his eyes do not match the tone. “You're lucky, **_I caught you_ ** .” **Possessive**.

There are so many layers to this dragonkin, most you can't understand simply because of differences in ways starting from upbringing, status, and others are because he doesn't wish for you to know. As a Phantom Thief, there are often lines crossed he wouldn't want you to know about.

“And despite being my betrothed, my people already have doubts about your,” Joker pauses for a second dragging out this criticizing lecture. “ **_Qualities_ **.” He started to chuckle that sadistic way but your words caused him to stop midway with a hum.

“Pft, please, as if your _people’s_ opinions matter to me.” Rolling your eyes without care for it is true: you don't care about dragonkin and him much less.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?!” Grabbing and lifting your body up to stand in front of him by the top rope around your collarbone.

“I can do more than that, but who is the coward that ties up a woman, hm?!” Anger is an expression that he has come to find very beautiful on your face, it is raw and passionate.

“You're being so stubborn.” Then he sighs heavily, “Alright then,”

Did you win? Such a question is laughable as he pushes you causing you to fall backward onto the bed, forced to stare up at him with an unfiltered look of surprise.

“I see I am going to have to teach you who’s **_really_ ** in **_charge_ **here. Since you can't seem to get it through that thick skull of yours--”

“Like hell, are you in charge of me--”

He ignores your ranting, “Perhaps, by writing it onto your skin it will finally _start_ to _sink_ in.” You scramble away when he moves to set up your writing supplies on your little desk, an ink cartridge and a dip pen. You don't get far as all you did was situate yourself in the middle of the bed, add on that your dress rose enough to show your bare legs up to the middle of your thighs. "Great, just great.” You mumble with a scowl. The sound of your pen being dipped into the cartridge is not helping.

“Hold still as I remove these clothes.” Speaking as if it is nothing to undress you. He gets a quick kick in the chin that causes him to laugh a little. “Ever the fighter, my dear.”

“...Demon.” You whisper as you are reminded of his dragon blood; his tail held down your legs by the ankles, his claws came up showing itself to your disgusted face-- His gloves do not bother to hide them, instead, it accentuates them. “Do not **_squirm~_ **.” The sadistic bastard whispers in your ear when you turn your head to look away. The sound of rustling clothes, your clothes, echoes in your ears.

The musing part is that: Akira can stop, he will stop if you truly felt this is going too far. He promised to never hurt his mate and you have become that, **_his mate_ **. He told you the word, had you repeat though confused, you took as a way to keep him at a distance. That is a joke as you both found yourselves forced to interact at war meetings and parties. Joker--Akira, found himself liking you to the point he pushed to make sure to finish tasks early to see his princess. His princess who voices and does not hide her emotions, a princess whose treasure is about to be his as it should be.

The bed creaks from struggling moves to get your dress off, most of the time spent getting it off without damaging it.

“Do not fret, highness,” Ever enjoying the sight of skin and undergarments exposed to him; corset, panties, garter belt, and stockings. Honestly, he can see how some dragonkin mate with humans if they look this appealing in bed, and you certainly looked appealing as your breathing picked up ever so slightly. “I'm not going to write anywhere noticeable.” A low voice dripping with sex appeal. How in the world is he even real?! You squirm as he gets up to collect the soaking dip pen, slow and methodical with each movement. The dragonkin returns with a filled dip pen with ink. “But it will be a place that’s…. _Memorable_.”

Where? Where the hell is he going to write on you, the question repeats over and over as his tail slips away only to move itself to wrap around your leg, it causes you to squeeze shut your thighs. He laughs as if he heard a mildly amusing jest as his eyes wander while a free hand unclips the front of your corset at the bottom. He chose to write it above your belly button. The touch of cool metal and ink grazing and dripping onto your skin has you going tensely still; his writing is quick yet awake of sharp metal could break skin if one wrong move by either of you. "Ah, there!"

"You son of a bitch!" Yelling at him with a dark heavy blush on your face.

"Oh! You don't think bratty is the correct word for your behavior?"

"Like hell it is! You will wipe off that word from my skin this instant!" He laughs at you, "Akira, I demand you remove this unbecoming word off of me. If you do, I swear I will be willing to allow you to continue seeing me every other month."

"Hardly, we both know **_exactly_ ** why you act up." You grew silent suddenly. "It's because you want me to do these **_things_ **to you."

It is no lie, no denying the desire, it is only natural to fantasize about the forbidden. As a young woman meeting an attractive man-- A dragonkin like Akira, it is not unnatural to let your mind wander _in various_ ways. Those nights of touching yourself with his name spilling from your lovely lips, he can both hear and smell you. A perk from his dragon blood.

He writes on your skin again, this time on your upper thigh of the leg where his tail isn't wrapped around.

Each letter has you struggle internally then ready to curl up into a corner as your cheeks burn.

"Mine."

"No." Faint, weak, doubtful.

"Yes, you belong to me. You were mine the second I laid my eyes upon you and," He seized your chin making you face him, to face the dragonkin to be your lawful wedded husband. "I will be damned before I let anyone else have you." Dragonkin are known for their possessive nature towards mates. Humans that have dragonkin lovers often speak of it with great affection, inducing in marking and the public coy ways to display that this is their lover no one else's.

You are flustered beyond words.

Joker catches on to this as his hands move away from your face, "Your blush is very telling," His hand sliding down your neck to your collarbone then to the valley of your breasts. Finally resting comfortably in the middle of your corset. He begins writing again this time over your heart. "Beloved," He smiles at you, "Because even when you are being a thorn in my backside, you are still mine."

The confession leaves at a loss of words; never had you felt or received such a strong sense of love before.

"Hmph, funny it only took those three little words on your skin to render you _speechless_." He taps the end of the dip pen against his chin curiously. "Perhaps I should tie up and write on you more often."

" _Don't_ _tease me_ , _please_." It is one thing to degrade you but another to play with your feelings.

"Ha, ' _don't tease you_ '? Haha," He takes a second to breathe, "You're not in charge here, highness." Suddenly you are aware of how he is straddling you on the bed. "I am. And if I want to," He kisses the spot under where your chin and ear meet. "Tease and play with this," The pen is tossed as he takes handfuls of your breasts massaging them together through your corset. "Body. I'm going to." Speaking after giving another kiss. "I am going to…" You gasped at the sensation of teeth teasing to bite your neck. "Damn well do so."

You whine.

"Aw," He never heard you make that sound before. "Was that a whine?" Joker looks so very pleased like a little boy in a candy shop! "It takes so little to get you going~," By the Gods if this is a little taste of what he can do to you then the wedding night-- You rub your legs damning how turned on you have been getting.

He sniffs you and the air and grins, "Ah, did you think I wouldn't notice the state," The tail pulls one leg away exposing your damp panties to the room temperature air. "Of your undergarments." You damn yourself for moaning when his knuckle brushes up and down your wet center. "That I wouldn't notice you ever so slightly rubbing your legs together?"

"I d-did no such thing! Even if I were… I would be subtle about it."

His eyes roll in annoyance, "You've never been subtle a damn day in your life," Lifting up his wet finger to show you how far gone you are. " _Highness_." 

"How… dare you."

"Now," Ignoring your feeble complaints. "Be a dear and STOP-- You heard me. I told you to stop." You wanted to punch him when he snapped his fingers in front of your face! "If I let you orgasm it will be on my terms."

Shit, you just need to get-- Gods, you wish he didn't pull away! It was hitting the right spot.

"..." You can't get out of this, you don't want to get out of this. "Fine."

"Hmph, good." Please with your answer. "Now, I've considered untying you but that's something you've got to earn."

"How…?" You eyed him wearily.

Another laugh then he grew serious, "Don't you play coy with me. You're going to use that _pretty mouth_ to _please someone_ else for a change." Your eyes widen when you realize what he means. He gets up and pulls you along into a better position: you on your knees in front of him on the floor as he sits in front of you with legs wide open. He removes his coat then the sash around his waist followed by unzipping. Joker sighs after finally being able to get his cock out the confines of his pants. You are nervous and yeah surprised both by how much he is turned on but by you? That along with its size is well, the ridges aren't normal, right? "Heh, you looked surprised. Did you think I was unaffected?" His eyelids drop partly as his voice comes out calm. "Hm, just as every inch of you belongs to me; all of me belongs to you." You never… Did he mean it? "Now you do want to keep playing coy?" You shake your head with your eyes locked on his cock as it twitches. "That's what I thought. I am going to slip my fingers in your hair." You feel similar to a pet happy about being petted. "Hm, don't worry I won't pull… If you behave."

"Behave-- Oh!"

"Heh, you really didn't think it was going to be that easy, treasure? Tsk, tsk."

Blasted tail! Your body starts quivering as his tail rubs itself up and down between your legs. "A-Akira" Looking up at him with one eye open.

"Remember: I am in charge here and you are not to cum, highness."

This-- This is more thrilling than any wet dream or your hand can ever capture. Nothing prepared you for the taste or feeling of his cock against your lips. 

"That's it..kiss the tip." Or how sexy your betrothed sounds as you get him off. "Use that pretty pink tongue of yours," You follow his instructions as you use your tongue to lick from the base to the tip his cock then swirl around it.

"Lick all of the precum." It turns you on his voice as he instructs you. You are eager to do more, to take more in. He melts almost to your touch. "Be careful with your teeth," Onyx eyes locked focus on you as you gave him a show of taking his tip between your lips. "You wouldn't want me to pull you over my knee now, _would you_ ~?." Then your scent gets more intoxicating as you are turned further on by the thought of **spanking**. "Heh, oh, you like the thought of that? Hah, perhaps later." After all, he will be wedded slash mated to you for the rest of his life.

His moans are beautiful, addicting to listen to as he freely opens his mouth to release such erotic sounds. You have heard moans before with a maid and butler hiding in a storage closet for a quicky or at a ball when a couple hid in a closed-off section of a mansion; you had wondered if you could cause such noises from someone. Apparently, you can and it makes you happy.

"That's it suck on the tip," He took a deep breath then released a groan unsteadily, "Show me how much you want this." His grip did not tighten as he nudged you to take more of him inside of your mouth. His words are dizzying. "Take more." The obscene sound of your mouth taking his cock has you moaning around it. "There you go." Joker's eyes locked onto the sight of you below him struggling to take him completely into your mouth, the tears are at the corner of your eyes telling him to give you time and he does. "Ah! Gah ha." Seems your stubbornness is the type to carry over to the bedroom in more than one way. You hold yourself there as your throat and lips get used to the stretch. "Bob your head, highness." He says after a minute. "Get my cock all nice and wet." 

With each inch you take, his tail moves faster then slows when you move up. Faster when he is completely in your mouth, slow when he is not. Akira can feel and smell how wet you are at this point, your hips jerking away when a scale brushes just right on your clit.

The moans that fill the silence (save for the noises coming from your mouth taking his cock) is his.

"You want me to cum for you… pour my hot-t, t-thick, load-- Load to fill your pretty l-little mouth up?" His grip on your hair tightens as vibrations of a particular moan from you, louder than others, nearly has him cumming from your enthusiasm. Again he laughs, oh what a treasure he has been fated to mate too! "By those pretty little noises you let out: you do." He groans bending forward to try to keep focus, "However," He growls, "That's not how it's going to happen… _N-not tonight_." Leaning back to gather himself.

The hand in your hair jerks your mouth away, now you get a full look at the state you put your Akira in; a mess, a horny mess. Funny, how you find yourself pouting since you did not get to make him squirm like he has done to you. You swear to repay him for this treatment at a later time… when you can do it with steady legs.

"Aw, don't pout, your highness, I have something much more interesting in mind." Petting down your messy hair with such love. The tail stopped moving after he pulled your mouth away, now slides purposely from under you up to his lips. He licks the sticky juices on it, humming in approval, you can't help but watch; he is deliberate as his eyes remain staring into your own. " _Highness_ ~." You almost panic when he is suddenly so close to your face. Akira uses it as a chance to kiss you, slipping his tongue inside your mouth tasting himself and vice versa. All of this is dizzying to the point he has to hold you close from falling onto the hard floor. It doesn't stop, you don't want it to stop even as your body needs air and your mind is going blank; you don't want to stop your tongue from fighting him until you are in his mouth exploring.

The kissing stop of the briefest of seconds to pick you up and sit on the bed; the kissing resumes and all you can do is press yourself against him.

Though kissing may feel great and all, you both know that is not the end of this.

"Lay back for me, I am going to have some fun of my own now." That grin on his face matching how you imagine a cat feels when it has the mouse in its claws.

"So you only get to have fun now, Akira? How selfish of you."

You hate his mocking laugh now. "Hahaha, oh, were you not having fun sucking my cock?" A rhetorical question. You turn your head refusing to meet those eyes confident that he is right.

You frown as you press your lips into a thin line, you let yourself get caught up and now he has you right wh-- Kisses planted along the side of your neck then stopping at your ear as he whispers, "I do so love when you fluster like that," Another kiss now right under your ear causing a whimper from your throat. " _It suits you_."

"Shut up!" Snapping at him.

Trying to get a kick in while tied up resulted in you laying down on the bed as he wanted, a bonus that he saw the mess between your legs. "Wha?" Eyes falling on your panties, "Oh, my I think you soaked yourself! And you were squirming so much, highness."

"Don't say such things!" Dear Gods you aren't going to make it another round. "It is… unbecoming of you."

"Highness." Dragging out the word as his claws tease the corners of your undergarment. "Your royal highness," Purring his words. "Do you need my touch? Want my fingers to trace and rub against you? Because that's the only way you even start to earn the privilege of cumming tonight." 

You still refuse to look at him in the face, "Will you stop talking and fuck me already!" Though angry you are too far gone.

"Hm, I think not." Speaking as he gets up to remove the remainder of his clothing laying them on a chair and resting his mask on the desk. He came back to bed sitting on his knees in all of his naked, hard, glory between your legs. 

"Why?! You basically have me at your mercy!" It is hard not to close your legs when his tail goes up and down your leg acting as if to soothe.

"Why?" He shakes his head. "You were taught manners so use them," A laugh follows, "For example, I didn't hear you say please."

".... Akira, if you--"

Akira reaches out gently, moving your face so you will look at him. "Demands will get you nothing, highness." Caressing your cheek with a bare hand covered partially by scales, "Now, say it properly or watch me orgasm without giving you even the slightest slither of pleasure… So say it." 

"...." Your mouth opens partly then closes.

"Speak." Watching you intently, "Say it." He says it twice without mercy or coaxing. "Beg." He says under his breath.

"... Please…"

"I can't hear you. Louder."

"P-please." Your voice cracks.

"Hm, what's that just a little pathetic whine?"

You growl at him, "I said please."

"Heh, you have to do better than that. Loud, loud enough that even the very depth of your soul feels it."

"P..p-p...p"

"'P-p-p', huh?" Enjoying your pride being chipped away.

"Akira, please! I'm begging you to touch me, I'll be good just… please touch me." Fine, he can have this victory, you will give it to him this time.

"There you go," He kisses your forehead praising you for giving yourself to him as he wanted.

You will never admit it but you have grown to appreciate his praises, "Hmm, that's better. Just by doing what you're told has earned you my hands upon your body." You didn't know you were holding your breath until he spoke those words causing you to relax, the tail tearing off your panties, thrown across the room without care. "Aren't things so much better?" Letting out a breathy sigh of mocking relief. Your corset follows leaving on the garter belt and stockings; he likes those on you. Your hips lift up to grind on his hand when he cups your pussy. "Ah uh, don't try to grind into my hand, I'm the one giving." He struggled at this point to keep his composure when he felt how warm and wet you are, how he is the one making you this dripping. "Attempting to take more will end this."

Your hands dig into the sheets, "You are a cruel one, Akira." Your words halt him for a second before a finger is thrust inside of you harshly.

"Do you want me to stop?!" 

"AH!" It felt-- You wanted it to stop moving around with the purpose to have you writhing. Your toes moved across the bed sheet, back arched pressing your breasts against his chest as he hovers over you. Another finger is added and the pace is punishing, he wants you to ache in every way possible.

"Hmph! That's what I thought." Akira had to teach you at some point that not everything will go your way, of course, he knew you aren’t spoiled though you are simply entitled. So why not do it in a pleasurable way that gets you both used to see each other in the most vulnerable of states, and vulnerable you are as you are struggling not to grind toward his hand when he slows down his pace. “Have your reward.” You are more of a mess than he was after you blew him off, worst is how he gazes down upon you taking in the bounds of your breasts, the way the words on your skin are smudged from the thin layer of sweat coating your body. Your breathing is hard, eyes close tight, lips pressed together as you fight yourself not to move. His voice in the background whispering ‘ _touch, touch_ ’, delighting in your struggle. You open your mouth gasping to breathe in the cold air only to release a small moan. 

“ _Oh, god, behave, little highness_.” Speaking under his breath. Enjoying watching as his tail wraps around a breast squeezing it while the tip of the tail flicks your nipple. “Ah, um!” Taking the other nipple into his mouth, sucking, licking, nibbling; he is going to ruin you at this point.

“You are trying so hard to be so good for me,” He stopped moving his fingers when he hit that spot you never knew about inside of you, the dragonkin on top of you halting to bask in sounds of his lovely betrothed losing herself in a glimpse of bliss. “Isn’t it better when you’re good?” Yes, he wants you to admit it to him.

Head swimming from heat, him, his scent, your scent; drowning in the pleasure that he refuses to let you up. “Yes.” 

“That was a tad bit quiet,” Lifting his face from your chest pressing his forehead on yours. “Say it again.”

“Yes.” Your eyes slowly opening up to peer at him.

“ **_Louder_ **!”

“Yes, it is better to be a good princess!” Rambling whatever he wants. Dragging this out is messing you both up, more for Akira who has to deal with the ache of not only his cock but his jaw from his fang wanting so badly to mark you; to claim you as his own. 

“You learned quicker than expected,” That’s right, his smart little highness ever the clever and mischievous one, favored among your people for your quick wit and charm. “Good.” He rests his head on your shoulder as his fingers simply wiggle inside of you; he wants you to know that these are inside of you and he will know if you cum without him allowing it. “If only you were this good for others… Hm, then again I wouldn’t have an excuse to punish you.”

“ _Please_ ,” Between his voice, his mouth, tail, and fingers; you are not going to last at this rate! “I **beg** ,” How can the body let alone the human body endure this without breaking? How are you even able to look at him without remembering his touch or his voice speaking to you like this? It is maddening, “Akira, l-let me--”

“You want to cum already? **_Huh, huh_ **?!” He grinned like a demon while you cried out his name as if he is one of the Gods you pray to at the place of worship. His fingers thrusting inside of your heat at a maddening pace. You kept begging over and over, begging without care if your voice cracked, or if the servants would hear you, or how Akira delighted in having you at his mercy; you merely wanted to cum. “But, I’m not ready to let you.” Pace once more slowed, “However, you might be able to persuade me.” Pulling his fingers out as he moved off your weak form on the bed.

You feel empty; you cried out in frustration, “Take me,” Akira nearly did at your words. “I don’t care how or in what form, but please just let me cum.” Exhaustion started to kick in; the way of your aching muscles, your eyes staring as he sucked the fingers he had inside of you off with approving groan.

“Oh…. Oh, now that's an idea,” A deep breath and shake of his head to stop his instinct to jump on you and take you like some beast. That will be for later. “Let me do you one better.” He sits up taking you with him as he sits with you on top of his lap. You stare at him utterly shocked at the position change and more so that you are topping him now. Damn, rope keeping you from completing the whole fantasy. Not that this fantasy of being on top of him bound by rope with his chin resting on top of your breasts isn't bad either. "You want to cum so badly, highness? The only way that is going to happen is if I cum too."

You look in a panic, he almost feels bad for putting you in that state. Inexperience left you scared and worried about leaving him unsatisfied; highly doubtful considering how you have pleased him all the way up to this point. And if anything: Akira is more than willing to teach his lovely highness, who is dripping all over against his cock, how to please him. 

"Huh, why so shocked? Not everything is about you." He hums as his hands wander down your quivering frame, soothing you in his own way. Being both at your limits, he showered you with comfort while you are left a mess with your wits nonexistent. "Earn your release," His hand seizing your hips causing you to bury your face in the crook of his neck. "By giving me what is rightfully mine!" His free hand brings your face up towards him exposing your lips to his hungry ones. Hips rocking, he nips and pulls at your bottom lip before claiming your lips completely. _His, his, his!_ His dragon blood called to him, his growls grew deeper with each kiss. "You're going to ride me." After all the foreplay, all his patience, Akira wanted what is going to be his in a matter of a few months.

"Tied up?"

"Yes, while tied up." To emphasize his point he pulls at the back of the rope causing it to rub deeper into your skin.

"You promised! Hmph!" Head tossing back from pain and pleasure mixed like hard liquor; it burns and you want more.

"I said I'll consider untying you not that was going to--"

"Joker!"

"Heh, this can easily stop right now," A lie they both know now that they are at the point of no return. It hits you then, while on top of his lap with cock eager to solidify your bondage to him, your cunt aching for his seed to fill your womb; you are afraid. Afraid that both this will increase your growing affections for him but also that you will fail him. "Is that what you want, highness? For me to stop?"

"N-no!"

He laughs, "When you are so close-- when you are just on the edge, you're already begging for it." For his dirty talk and roughness with you, Akira can sense your nervousness no matter how eager you are to be taken by him. "Breathe, my treasure." He shows you how to take in a deep breath then let it out, he does this twice as he feels the rhythm of your heart slow a bit.

"I… I don't want to…" He kisses the tears away as you speak. "Disappoint you." You want to enjoy this and yes be greedy but you are afraid of being a wife that has a husband unsatisfied with you then seeks out others for what you lack. Your heart is too fragile for that. "Please… I can do better with the ropes off! I can touch you and give you all that you want!"

He nearly cracks, the dragonkin wanting nothing more than to hold you and cradle you. Such a beautiful princess, you are so selfless to her future king. 

"I know you want to touch me but that's not happening." You turn away as he holds you close pressed upon his chest as he tail adjusts his cock to slip the bare minimum of his tip inside of you.

" _Breathe, highness._ Relax," Licking the shell of your ear. "I will never hurt what is **_mine_ **." You shiver as he gently helps you sink onto his cock. You knew he was being kind at the moment before playing his game again due to how shaken you are. "I am going to make you my mate." You hear him say under his breath followed by an 'Oh!' from both of you. The sound of how wet you are and him entering you rings in your ears. It amazes you yet it doesn’t, considering how the dragonkin’s ministrations worked you up to this point. 

So this is what it feels like to have-- It's so big and warm, your head is in the fog of ecstasy; who knew sex is so much. Akira is so much. His breathing in ragged, a growl coming from his throat as his claws dig into the flesh of your hips; he looks barely in control of himself. All because of you. You clenched around his cock finding yourself able to be more turned on; barely able to keep itself up and lucky Akira is there as your anchor. "You look so… pretty." To you it is clear what you stated, your sentence to Akira is a mess of words but catches what you mean. He shakes his head refusing to let himself get the better of him. Another time, another time he will be on top of you, painting every inch of you in his scent. For now, you will do this for him.

"I'm going to bounce you up and down on my cock," There is almost a feral-ness in his voice. “Making you work for it for a change.” Coaxing you to relax as your cunt gets to his size and inhuman cock. It felt crafted to give pleasure, to crafted to never leave you unsatisfied; you wonder if you are doing the same for him. Going by the way he's heavy breathing, his claws trying not to hurt you and his tail moving around likely not wanting to hurt you by crushing you with it, add on the fangs the skim your flesh; Akira is at his wit’s end. “I know, I know, that’s what you truly desire.” 

You nod as if answering a question. It felt at first uncomfortable after only a minute of being used to a cock that is not human at all. The ridges rubbing against your walls is one of many things that will ruin sex with a fellow human-- Add on how big he is, that you feel him hit your cervix… Being unsatisfied is not going to be a problem. The grin on his face never leaving as he speaks watching as your face is free from the controlled emotions, from the frown or glare; he has you as you are bare to him. “God, you are so tight… and wet.”

“D-don’t.” Ashamed yet thrilled, loving yet hating, your emotions conflicting yet accepting. 

Akira growls taking away the hand on your breast that left claw marks to pull your head back to make you look at him. “And all _mine,_ ” The grin is now replaced by a stern look in his eyes as he takes you. His lips traveled the column of your throat, a hand leaving your hip to grab hold of your breast; his other hand cupping the cheek of your ass. “Are you ready for me to start moving, highness?” Already knowing the answer given how your body moved a little up test the waters. He is exhilarated. He says with each lift and snap of his hips. " _That's right feels good doesn’t it?_ " After letting you adjust him and he to how your velvet walls practically beg to keep-- You squeal in surprise as he lifts up until only the tip is barely inside then moans the loudest you have since this started as you fall back down. 

You whimpered hiding your face in the crook of his neck, "Akira," Your lips meshing together with his and the skin on skin contact. You can't see yourself wanting another nor wishing for this dragonkin to leave you. “Akira.” Repeating his name as your eyes barely are able to stay open.

The room is filled with the mix sounds of your moans, skin slapping, and the smell of sex. Akira, your mate, made sure to have no one bother you nor him these last hours of the day. Arsene had already given him his blessing on the matter of his bond with you, and your mother though not wishing to let her little girl go, also gave him her blessing. With each bounce, with each bite (he pleased and purrs when you bite him back with all your might), claws stabbing into your skin that you know will ache tomorrow. “My Joker.” His eyes meet yours widening at the sightly of your gentle expression. Kissing him lightly on the corner of his lips before hiding your face again when he hits the spot inside of you like before. Though unlike before you could hold back. 

You will be the death of him if you keep clenching around him like this, keep touching him with teeth and painted lips, your moans are worse because it is driving him to move faster and faster. “Bouncing up and down upon me,” Describing to you what he doing to you. “It feels good to bounce up and down upon me.” Drawing out the words with a groan. You nod as his hand that was in your hair to where the other is and using them to allow easier movements. “K-knowing,” He is cracking. “To earning your reward.” You toss your head back. “Knowing you have earned the privilege of my touch.” Licking the blood from one of his rougher bites on your shoulder. “ _Being fucked by the man who owes your body and soul._ ” Not hiding the possessive nature of the dragonkin, not caring about how greedy he sounds in his words. 

“Akria, I can’t!” Yelling at him, “Shut-- Stop-- oh, God.” Your head is spinning, drool running down the corner of your mouth, your eyes barely open and fixated on him. Not bothering to resist or set the pace to how you want it and accepting you are being taken by a dragonkin whose heart you have stolen. Your fate was sealed the moment your hand was granted to him, yet, he is equally yours. You love him; you grew to love him with your time shared with him in courting, and now having that love being driven inside of you over and over. Both of you complementing each other and clashing when needed. You are his and he is yours. Your body ahead of you in matching your rhythm with his, rocking your hips and swaying when his tail wraps itself around your waist-- “Ah!” The tip flicking your swollen clit. “Hmph, hmpf!” Another kiss delivered with tongue and teeth. It is a messy one as to be expected.

The only words you hear are ‘fuck’, ‘tight’, then ‘hot’ followed by the sentence “That’s what I want from you.” He points out how your face looks right now. He promises to make sure next time to fuck you against a mirror to see for yourself the face you make. “Come on, little brat! Earn it.” His cock twitching inside of you as he speaks; he isn’t going to last long much like you are too.

“N-next time,” Speaking as you lean against him giving all you have to move, “I’m going to gag you.” Hissing the threat. If the dragonkin could he would laugh at your threat to make him pay for this, however, you both too wrapped up the coil in the pit of your stomachs to go any further. Your squirm, almost fighting it, as the fall into unknown starts. He hisses as he pushes you towards it with himself not far at all behind, “I’m close, highness,” Changing the position from having you sitting on his lap to him hovering above you, “And I can tell you are too.” His hand taking your legs and resting them over his shoulders, his cock hitting deeper inside of you. You never thought that would be possible! “You more than earned your orgasm,” His eyes a faint glow of red, “Cum for me,” You shake your head not sure what to do now. “Cum for me, _beloved_.”

Your voice is music to his ears as he studies how you embrace your fate. The arching of your back, the way the sheet shift from your hands gripping the ones underneath you, down to where your toes and thighs quiver. Not that he too far behind as leans down to give one last hard thrust to empty himself inside of you, you whine when you feel how much of his cum is pouring into you and seeping out onto the bed.

There is silence save for the both of you gathering your breaths, it is dark outside by now when you turn your head to gaze to see how much time you spent here. You wiggle then stop when a sharp pain causes you to stop.

“Hm,” Humming as his nose rubs the side of your neck. “I’m going to untie you.” You don’t understand why he warns you until he pulls out (causing more of his cum to leak out much to your dislike) and helps you sit up. You rest against him as he undoes the binds. Lifting each arm to kiss the marks left by the ropes. “Sore anywhere, beloved?” Checking on you.

You nod, “Nothing too bad.” Affectionate towards him as you steal a kiss when he sighs in worry. “Treat me later.” This time he kisses you but not only on the lips, but he also goes anywhere he marked that is with each and doesn’t require him to move you. “Good.” He finally replies as he lays beside you once getting you comfortable between the sheets now covering you both. Another silence follows as you start to drift off from exhaustion.

“Are you… Angry with me?” Your voice is very low but he can hear it.

Another kiss is delivered before he answers with a soft chuckle, “No, I’m not angry,” Smiling. “I had you convenience I see.” You blush now feeling foolish for being fooled. “Come here.” Pulling you into a cuddling position to shower you more his love. You bask in the moment with him being here with you.

“I order you to stay here with me.” Huffing as you cling to him.

“Of course, your highness. I’ll stay with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> to check out Seikyuu pls go to his twitter https://twitter.com/SeikyuuVA though sadly I cant link his gumroad cuz ao3 doesn't allow (as far as I know) links to places to buy stuff (prob cuz spam links)


End file.
